Energy plus Energy equals Fun Times (Unless You're Tsukishima)
by HatterSaz
Summary: Bokuto and Kuuro give Shoyo some energy drink. They are entertained, Tsukishima is not.


Kuuro and Bokuto rolled on the floor laughing their asses off. Akaashi was glaring at them for what they had done, deeming it to be 'too far'. Meanwhile, Kenma slowly made his way out of the gym, not comfortable with the situation. Normally, he wouldn't be too fussed. But this time, one of his best friends was effected, and not in a good way.

Next to Akaashi, stood Lev. The tall half Russian blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened. It all went too fast for him to comprehend, and he was mildly surprised anyone else could understand. After all, the orange human shaped can of energy was fast enough without the boost.

"Wow! Bokuto-San,Kuuro-San,thatdrinkwasinasne! ItmademyheadgoallGWAHandWOOSH!"

Bokuto curled into himself a little further, tears stinging his eyes. Kuuro meanwhile started to lose his breath and tried his best to calm down. They knew this would be good. But not _this_ good! What they had created, was a monster. A really funny monster.

"Ohayo."

Came a lazy greeting from the gyms door. The tall blonde rubbed his nape as he sighed. He was already exhausted from Karasuno's training. So coming here was probably going to kill him. And in more ways than he originally believed.

"Tsukishima! Youhavetotrythis,it'sawesome!"

Tsukishima blinked. He had no idea what was just said, or that someone could speak so fast. He looked at the short ginger before him and raised a brow. The first year was actually vibrating so much he was slowly moving backwards.

"What?"

Akaashi sighed before walking over and grabbing Hinata's shoulders. He slowly spun him around so he was facing him. That's when he saw it. His pupils were more dilated than normal and his eyes were becoming bloodshot.

"Hinata-Kun, have you ever drank energy drink before?"

Tsukishima stiffened. The hyper ball of sunshine had drank _more_ energy?! This could not be good. The fact Bokuto and Kuuro were doubling over again did not help.

"Nope! MamasaidthattoomuchenergywouldbebadformesinceI'mquickenoughasitis. Sheneversaidittastedthatgoodthough!"

Akaashi spent a minute processing Hinata's words. Then, when he thought he had it all, he turned to glare at the mischievous twins dying on the floor. A part of him wished they were actually going to laugh to death, then he wouldn't have to deal with them any more. Or their twisted pranks.

He sighed again before turning back to Tsukishima. Who, he noticed, looked annoyed already. Just great. Couldn't get any worse could it?

"Hey Hinata! Let's practice spiking!"

Lev yelled while Akaashi was distracted. Hinata bounced on the spot, clearly more buzzed than before. Then, he turned towards Tsukishima, forcing Akaashi's hands from his shoulders.

"Tsukishimablockforusk?!"

Tsukishima groaned. Normally he'd give a snide comment. But today, he was drained. He didn't even want to be here in the first place. He'd never admit it was helping him. Nor that Bokuto and Kuuro were good teachers. That cat, owl combo could use being knocked down a peg, not ego boosted.

Then there was this annoying crow. The ginger was even more excited than usual, and that would be a bother. He stood an entire minute thinking of a way to pacify him. Then, an idea struck him. Well, actually, there were two ideas he liked. And luckily for him, they co-elate.

"No, you need to come with me."

He grabbed Hinata's arm and began dragging him out of the gym. There was a wolf whistle that sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

"Going to use his energy another way Tsuki~?!"

"That was smooth Tsuki! Take good care of him~!"

Tsukishima growled lowly to himself as Hinata began talking about random things. He doesn't really know what because he can't understand him when he talks so God damn fast. He hears a shout of pain in the distance and smiles. He knows Bokuto just got hit, and that makes him happy.

"What about Kuuro?! It was his fault too!"

* * *

Tsukishima arrives at the Karasuno gym in about five minutes. He would have been faster if he wasn't dragging this short jumping jack around. Hinata hadn't shut up for the entire trip, and he was so irritated his brain had fogged over to block everything out.

Once they got there, he saw Kageyama training with Yachi and Coach Ukai. He grinned as he released Hinata and turned to the ginger. Hinata looked into his eyes, startling the blonde a moment. Then, he recomposed himself and spoke.

"Hey, why don't you go ask Kageyama for a toss?"

Hinata scrunched his face up in a pout. Tsukishima blinked in surprise. He was sure the other would nod happily and run over to demand a toss. But, he was wrong. Hinata simply shook his head before speaking like a bullet train.

"Ican't! He'spracticingonhisownsowecanhaveabetterquicksoIhavetopracticeawayfromhimtoosoIcanlearntofightonmyown."

He nodded as if what he said made complete sense. Tsukishima took a page from Akaashi's book and took a minute to process. When he did, he sighed. However, before he could speak, a loud shout cut him off.

"Hinata Boke! What are you doing here?!"

Hinata growled in anger before stomping over and getting into Kageyama's face. Maybe Tsukishima would see what he wanted after all.

"IonlycameherebecauseTsukishimagrabbedmeanddraggedmehere! Don'thavetoyellatmeBakageyama!"

"Of course I had to shout! You were at the other side of the gym!"

"Therewasstillnoneedtocallmeadumbass! Ididn'tdoanything!"

"You turned up, boke!"

Tsukishima blinked. Kageyama could, understand him?! What the Hell?! Then again, they are extremely weird. Perhaps Kageyama has dealt with this before? Impossible, Hinata said he had never drank it before. So how could Kageyama, of all people, understand him? Tsukishima was greatly disappointed, and even more irritated.

Yachi took a step forward, her hands raised to try and clam the arguing boys down.

""H-Hinata, maybe you should sit down. You seem a little, bouncy..."

She said with nervousness leaking from her very being. Ukai nodded in agreement, trying to figure out what was happening. They clearly knew something was up, but couldn't place what just yet. Then, Hinata turned to Yachi with a wide grin.

"Yachi-San! Didyouknowthatenergydrinksarereallytastey?! BokutoandKuurogavemeoneandsaidthatifIcouldstillstandtheywouldgivememore! Ican'twaittogetbackandtrytheotherflavourstheyhave!"

Yachi took a step back, clearly overwhelmed. Kageyama rose a brow at Hinata before turning to Tsukishima.

"Is that true?"

Tsukishima sighed. His plan had failed and he had no idea what Hinata said anymore. And now Kageyama is acting as if everyone can understand the fluff ball. News flash Kingy, they can't.

"Is what true Kingy?"

For once, Kageyama ignored the name and rephrased his question.

"Did Bokuto and Kuuro give him energy drink with the promise of more if he could hold it in?"

Tsukishima stiffened again. Had they really planned on giving him _more_ energy?! Were they insane?! Scratch that, they're insane! He was already too fast for a mere mortal to understand, how would _anyone_ understand him with more than one?! He had to stop them before-

"Hey, Shoyo! We brought you number two~!"

Hinata ran for the can before opening and chugging it in one. Bokuto and Kuuro laughed whole heartedly as the small can of energy was devoured by a larger human shaped can. When the ginger finished, you could practically see the overflow of energy leaking like an aura around his body.

Not good.

"WOAH! THISONETASTESGOODTOOBOKUTO-SAN! CANIHAVESOMETOSSESNOW?! IWANTTOSLAMSOMETHINGREALLYREALLYHARD!"

Kuuro grinned like the Cheshire cat as he whispered a dirty joke into Bokuto's ear. The owl doubled over once again. Tsukishima, having heard the joke, sneered in disgust. He doesn't care for sexuality, but he can't stand dirty jokes. They just make him sick inside. Especially when it involved someone so naive and innocent. And Hinata perfectly fit both of those categories.

Ukai walked over and picked up the discarded can from the floor. He turned it until he saw the brand name, and gasped. Then, his eyes narrowed and he glared at the Nekoma and Fukurodani players.

"You gave him energy drink?! This is bad for you, even without the massive stores of energy Hinata has!"

Bokuto and Kuuro reeled back a bit, slightly scared at the tone being used by Karasuno's coach. Ukai grabbed the other cans from the teens before walking over to a nearby bin and throwing them away. Hinata yelped in shock and sadness before running over to grab them. Ukai simply caught him and dragged him back to the others.

"From the looks of it, he's never had energy drink before. That much could have been fatal. I hope your happy with yourselves. He probably wouldn't have slept for days."

Kuuro and Bokuto actually looked guilty as Ukai spoke to them. Tsukishima couldn't help but be astonished that someone could scold them so effectively. Not even Akaashi or their own coaches could do that. Hell, he would probably say that their own parents couldn't even do that. Ukai, yet again, has amazed him. He will never tell him that though. Too much hassle.

"COACH! CANIGOBACKANDPRACTICEWITHBOKUTO-SANANDKUURO-SANNOW?! IWANNASPIKEPASTTHEMSOMEMORE!"

Kageyama slapped the back of Hinata's head when he was done, earning a yelp from the ginger. The two begun arguing before being interrupted by Ukai.

"No. You need to go eat then sleep. Tsukishima is in charge of making sure you don't go anywhere else."

Tsukishima felt like crying. Why him? Of all people. Why not Yachi?! Well, ok, so Yachi probably isn't the best choice. Her being a girl and all. But, what about Kageyama?! Ok... Maybe they would just argue all night... But then, what about...

He's screwed.

Tsukishima groaned in unhappy acceptance. Ukai nodded in triumph before ushering the four out, then calling Yachi and Kageyama back inside.

Hinata pouted as he grabbed Tsukishima's arm, waiting to be lead back to their room. Kuuro and Bokuto quickly running away before he could complain at them. Which, he hated them for. They could at least let him whine at them for getting him into this situation. He sighed before leading the ginger away.

* * *

When they arrived in Karasuno's room, Tsukishima was happy to see no one else there. He was, after all, carrying a sleepy Hinata in his arms. The ginger had almost crashed while eating, so he carried him back to their room. He was thanking every God in existence that no one had seen them. He may have had to commit murder then. Especially if it had been two certain Senpai.

He walked over to a futon and laid Hinata down. The ball of energy was currently rubbing his eye like a five year old. Somehow, along the way, Hinata's speech had gone from roadrunner fast, to slurred like a drunk man. Energy drink did strange things to this boy.

"Thanksh Tshukishhiiimaa."

Oh yeah, and he also likes to extend words unnecessarily. It would have ticked Tsukishima off, had he not been close to sleep. He just wanted the other to rest so he could do the same.

He waved the ginger off, not really caring for a thank you. It was an order after all. Knowing he would have to keep an eye on the ginger, he chose a futon two spaces away. Okay, maybe three. Or four. He knows he should probably choose the one beside Hinata but, that would just be weird. Not to mention awkward the next day. Wow, he's making it sound like Hinata's drunk... Though, he _is_ technically drunk on energy. Meh, it counts.

He laid down in his futon and sighed in content. He was so relieved to have the pressure of his feet. Then, he took off his glasses and set about trying to sleep. Not five minutes later was there a shuffling noise then a loud thump beside him. Before he could turn to look, a mop of ginger rested on his chest and tiny but strong arms wrapped around his middle.

He laid there a second, completely dumbstruck. This was not a situation he wanted to deal with. Then again, if he didn't, the entire team would see them and tease him for it. He CANNOT let that happen.

"Hinata. Oi Hinata. Shrimpy, wake up!"

At the sudden use of 'Shrimpy', Hinata stiffened. His tired eyes opened before slowly rising to look into Tsukishima's soul. The tiredness only added to the threatening glare he was sending the blonde, scaring the other into silence. It would seem, Hinata can be very grouchy when he wants sleep.

"What?"

There was no curiosity or bounciness in his voice, only agitation. It made Tsukishima shiver in mild fear. The only other time he's felt this scared of him was the one time Hinata laid his predatory stare on him. It doesn't matter who you are, or how adorable you think he is. That stare will break you down and set you up for failure. Truly terrifying.

Trying to keep his composure, he sighed in exasperation. Without looking down, he spoke. Then, he closed his eyes.

"Nothing. Get some rest."

 _"Stupid energy junkie."_ He said yet again before evening his breathing out. He heard a noise of approval from the ginger before he started to drift away into dreamland. Unlike Tsukishima intended, the two stayed like that until morning, unknowing of the snickering crowd around them.

* * *

"Good morning love birds~"

"It's time to wake up~"

"Come on guys, leave them alone. Coach said Hinata was pretty bad yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up ill."

"You worry too much Suga-San~."

"Yeah. Look how _cute_ they are~"

"*Gasp* Tsuki's waking up!"

"Quick, smile at the love birds!"

"Is that even a good idea?"

"Come on Yamaguchi~. Don't you wanna tease him for this~"

"...No..."

"Liar!"

"Shut up! You'll wake Hinata Boke up!"

"What's wrong Kageyama? Worried about your little sunshine~?"

"My what?!"

"Hey, no need to blush~ OW!"

"Will you lot shut up! They're still sleeping. Get the Hell out of the room!"

There was a loud pitter patter of footsteps as the team hurried out of the room. When he was sure the coast was clear, Tsukishima sighed.

"Are they gone?"

His eyes flew open that instant and his body stiffened. Had, Hinata been waiting for them to leave before speaking? Well, actually, that made sense. Waking up would have brought on hellish teasing. Then again, they're going to get that anyway.

"Seems so. Now get off of me."

He pushed the ginger a tad roughly to roll him over and away from his person. Hinata yelped at the sudden movement but didn't complain. In fact, he was pretty quiet. Which, instead of being confused at, Tsukishima was actually grateful for.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to cause trouble yesterday."

His voice came out quiet for once, and it had Tsukishima blinking in surprise. It's a good thing no one saw him show emotion. He'd probably be teased further, and he didn't need that.

"It's not your fault. It's Bokuto and Kuuro's fault for giving you the damn stuff."

Hinata nodded solemnly, something completely weird in itself. Then, his head snapped up and he stared intently at Tsukishima.

"Gomen for hugging you too! Mama said I'm a hugger when I sleep..."

It was weird, him going from loud to quiet in a parsec. But Tsukishima was just grateful his voice wasn't loud anymore. That had hurt his head worse than what happened yesterday.

"You were across the room from me."

"Eh?!"

And, back comes the loudness. Tsukishima winced before sitting up and putting his glasses on. When he looked over, Hinata was sat cross legged, leaning forward slightly with his mouth agape.

"I seriously moved that far to cuddle?!"

"Yes. Could you keep it down Shrimpy? It's too early for yelling."

"Don't call me that!"

Hinata pouted, angry about the nickname. Even after he had apologised, Tsukishima had to turn around and insult him. What a jerk!

"That reminds me. Why did Kageyama tell them not to wake you? Something you not telling us Shrimpy?"

Hinata bristled at the name again. Then, as his mind processed the implication, his face turned beetroot and dissolved into disgust.

"Ew! No way! Kageyama just knows I don't like to be woken abruptly, that's all!

Tsukishima laughed so hard internally that he felt he might actually laugh. The idea of dating Kageyama made Hinata want to puke. It was such a funny thing, watching the hyperactive kid pale from the idea. Then, another thought hit him.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, it's not a good idea. Kageyama had to learn three times before he realised it though."

He had a grin on his face, like usual. Except this one had a dark underline to it. Like he was happy Kageyama had to be exposed to it three times first. Almost like, whatever happened, it was worth being able to torment him for it.

Then again, Tsukishima didn't care. He just wanted out now. To be honest, he was even considering looking for Kuuro to help him with his blocks, just so he could get away from Hinata. He was probably going to have to avoid the ginger for a while. What a pain.

"Oh TsukiHina~! Breakfast is ready~!"

Tsukishima actually began to growl at the nickname. Meanwhile, Hinata sat with his head tilted, trying to figure out why that sounded familiar. Then, when Tsukishima stood up, Hinata did too. He then remembered that breakfast was mentioned, and was away quicker than Sonic ran for chilidogs.

Tsukishima stopped his growling and pinched the bridge of his nose, doing his best to calm down. He absolutely hates this. And no doubt, his team wasn't going to forget it either. He was so doomed. But, like any intelligent being, he came up with a counter plan. Something that would take the attention away from him. But who to use it on? He spent the rest of the day wondering and planning.

* * *

 _ **A/N: List of what Hinata says, in order:**_

 _ **"Wow! Bokuto-San, Kuuro-San, that drink was insane! It made my head go all GWAH and WOOSH!"**_

 _ **"Tsukishima! You have to try this, it's awesome!"**_

 _ **"Nope! Mama said that too much energy would be bad for me since I'm quick enough as it is. She never said it tasted that good though!"**_

 _ **"Tsukishima block for us k?!"**_

 _ **"I Can't! He's practicing on his own so we can have a better quick so I have to practice away from him too so I can learn to fight on my own."**_

 _ **"I only came here because Tsukishima grabbed me and dragged me here! Don't have to yell at me Bakageyama!"**_

 _ **"There was still no need to call me a dumbass! I didn't do anything!"**_

 _ **"Yachi-San! Did you know that energy drinks are really tastey?! Bokuto and Kuuro gave me one and said that if I could still stand they would give me more! I can't wait to get back and try the other flavours they have!"**_

 _ **"WOAH! THIS ONE TASTES GOOD TOO BOKUTO-SAN! CAN I HAVE SOME TOSSES NOW?! I WANT TO SLAM SOMETHING REALLY REALLY HARD!"**_

 ** _"COACH! CAN I GO BACK AND PRACTICE WITH BOKUTO-SAN AND KUURO-SAN NOW?! I WANNA SPIKE PAST THEM SOME_ _MORE!"_**


End file.
